dragons_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
Labyrinth of Chaos
You get access to the Labyrinth of Chaos once you beat the Ancient Dragon. It is basically a random dungeon generator. When you beat normal Ancient Dragon, you get access to floors 1-3, when you beat hard Ancient Dragon, you get access to floors 4-6, and when you beat Infernal Ancient Dragon, you get access to floors 7-99. You must use the stables in order to get to the labyrinths, or connect to a random floor when connected online. You can only get access to the next floor by beating the current floor you're at. Each floor has 3 stages to beat and you have to beat them all in one adventure. Every 9 floors has just 1 stage with Demon King as the boss fight, the stages themselves are randomly generated, which means that except the Demon King, the player can't predict which bosses nor terrains nor enemies they will face. Each floor will give you the specified reward each time you clear it, but with different attributes in white text. You can get Amnesia Elixir which refunds most skill points on floors 3, 6, 9 just once and on floor 99 as many times as you want. You'll also get a Seal of the Conqueror once, at floor 9. After floor 9, it will have the same loots rewards from floors 1-9 repeating with them being level 99. Above floor 18, it will repeat the exact same rewards but enemies will continue to get tougher. In Labyrinth of Chaos, the enemies' level can go up to 255 but you're stuck at 99. Enemies, especially elites, will become very strong. Some classes will have a harder time than others because of this deeper into LoC. Tower of Mirages At Ultimate difficulty, the Labyrinth of Chaos becomes the Tower of Mirages. Tower of Mirages is a new feature added to Dragon's Crown after its original release. This feature was added on December 20, 2013, with patch 1.05. Once Infernal difficulty is beaten and the Demon King is destroyed for the first time; Ultimate difficulty becomes available, where your level now caps at 255. The player also gains access to the Tower of Mirages. Progression through the Tower of Mirages is similar to the Labyrinth of Chaos with one difference: instead of three levels per floor, the floor is a single level. Some players have beyond up to floor 50,000 with no indication of a last floor. As in the regular Labyrinth of Chaos, each nine levels you will face the Demon King, which in this difficulty adds the trick of calling two Arch Demons when he's too damaged and using a Protect spell; however the added spin is that after defeating the Demon King, the next 9th floor will have the Ancient Dragon instead. As in the rest of Ultimate difficulty, all enemies are level 255, however they will receive small stats boosts with each floor that you clear. The rewards for beating floors are the best equipments in the game, with special characteristics not found elsewhere and which are much needed for the regular levels at Ultimate difficulty. It is highly advised to fight and grind in the Tower of Mirages and gain better equipment before even thinking to do the normal levels in Ultimate Mode. Unlike LoC, the locations, enemies, and bosses in the Tower of Mirages are set; however sometimes if a player joins this can switch the identity of the floor boss. Since the locations are set, there is a little bit of more meaning into selecting branching paths. During the first floors the enemy will be quite weak, perhaps even weaker than the ones in LoC, however due to the stats boosts that they get they eventually start turning more and more dangerous; at one point they'll even outdo the stats of the Ultimate story mode dungeons. Once the player pasts the mark of the 500 floor, bosses will gain a black aura which will add extra attacks and characteristics, adding a new dimension to the fights. Furthermore that black aura can become stronger the further the player climbs into the tower; for example the aura of the bosses on the 800 floors is much more dangerous than the ones in the 700 floors. Tower of Mirages Boss list This is the basic boss order for the towers of Mirages, which repeats itself every 100 floors. If the floor one is in is divisible by 9, then the Demon King or the Ancient Dragon will override the presence of the floor boss. If the number divided by 9 turns out as odd, the boss will be the Demon King. If it is even, the boss will be the Ancient Dragon. *001 Floor Wyvern *002 Floor Chimera *003 Floor Warlock *004 Floor Medusa *005 Floor Doom Beetle *006 Floor Harpy *007 Floor Gazer *008 Floor Pirate *009 Floor Vampire *010 Floor Cyclops *011 Floor Killer rabbit *012 Floor Minotaur *013 Floor Doom Beetle *014 Floor Gazer *015 Floor Cyclops *016 Floor Pirate *017 Floor Wraith *018 Floor Wraith *019 Floor Kraken *020 Floor Arc Demon *021 Floor Killer rabbit *022 Floor Arc Demon *023 Floor Pirate *024 Floor Golem *025 Floor Harpy *026 Floor Arc Demon *027 Floor Doom Beetle *028 Floor Wyvern *029 Floor Chimera *030 Floor Warlock *031 Floor Vampire *032 Floor Killer rabbit *033 Floor Minotaur *034 Floor Pirate *035 Floor Red Dragon *036 Floor Wyvern *037 Floor Wyvern *038 Floor Vampire *039 Floor Chimera *040 Floor Cyclops *041 Floor Warlock *042 Floor Doom Beetle *043 Floor Kraken *044 Floor Wraith *045 Floor Pirate *046 Floor Harpy *047 Floor Gazer *048 Floor Medusa *049 Floor Red Dragon *050 Floor Wraith *051 Floor Wyvern *052 Floor Golem *053 Floor Gargoyle gate *054 Floor Gazer *055 Floor Medusa *056 Floor Golem *057 Floor Red Dragon *058 Floor Golem *059 Floor Cyclops *060 Floor Red Dragon *061 Floor Pirate *062 Floor Killer rabbit *063 Floor Minotaur *064 Floor Chimera *065 Floor Gargoyle gate *066 Floor Cyclops *067 Floor Warlock *068 Floor Golem *069 Floor Wyvern *070 Floor Gazer *071 Floor Kraken *072 Floor Chimera *073 Floor Arc Demon *074 Floor Doom Beetle *075 Floor Gargoyle gate *076 Floor Gargoyle gate *077 Floor Harpy *078 Floor Vampire *079 Floor Minotaur *080 Floor Vampire *081 Floor Medusa *082 Floor Vampire *083 Floor Red Dragon *084 Floor Medusa *085 Floor Wraith *086 Floor Harpy *087 Floor Warlock *088 Floor Wraith *089 Floor Arc Demon *090 Floor Minotaur *091 Floor Kraken *092 Floor Golem *093 Floor Red Dragon *094 Floor Gazer *095 Floor Killer rabbit *096 Floor Gargoyle gate *097 Floor Kraken *098 Floor Killer rabbit *099 Floor Kraken *100 Floor Arc Demon Trivia Camping in these 2 dungeons is decided by the host: after the host clears 3 stages, camping will occur; with the sets of ingredients are decided at random and they will change 3 times before repeating themselves. This gives the player the ability to control when camping is going to pop up, for example; a player that has the habit of doing long chains can coordinate things so that camping happens right before the Demon King and Ancient Dragon fights (giving the player boosts for those fights), In order to achieve this, the player needs to clear either of those fights and then proceed with 2 more stages before quitting. These 2 dungeons will occasionally spawn mini-bosses (starting at Floor 4 in the Labyrinth of Chaos) that drop a treasure when defeated. These mini-bosses include: harpies, wyverns (which are fought solo), doom beetles (which are fought solo), minotaurs, vampires (which are fought solo), warlocks, gazers, cyclopes (which are fought solo), arch demons, and killer rabbits. Navigation Category:Locations